


The Call

by Siesiewrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Blood, Calling a loved one when you need help, Death, He carried on a normal conversation, Help, I need sleep, I put all the pairings, Oneshot, Other, This idea came to me in the night, Virgil got stabbed, calling a loved one, he didn't do the smart thing, i couldn't decide, kind of, like call an ambulance, warnings, you get to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siesiewrites/pseuds/Siesiewrites
Summary: A man stumbled down the alleyway, clutching his stomach. His breath came all at one, thin and shallow. His legs trembled as he leaned on the wall.Finally, his legs give out.As he laid there, coughs racked his body and blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and fought the oncoming sleep. He had something to do before he found out what laid beyond deaths curtain #1.





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give you something that wasn't angsty... But alas it seems angst is all I can give lately.

A man stumbled down the alleyway, clutching his stomach. His breath came all at one, thin and shallow. His legs trembled as he leaned on the wall. 

Finally, his legs give out. 

As he laid there, coughs racked his body and blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and fought the oncoming sleep. He had something to do before he found out what laid beyond deaths curtain #1.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Numb fingers fumbled as he pulled up his contacts. He clicked on the most recent one.

Ring...

Ring...

The dial tone rang through the speaker as he slowly propped himself up on the wall. He had just gotten his breathing under control when the line picked up.

"Virge?"

All his breathing exercises went to waist as soon as their voice came across the line.

"Virgil? What's wrong?,"

His reply was strained as he tried to capture his usual witty banter.

"Maybe I just wanted to hear your voice,"

A snort came from the phone before quickly sobering.

"No but really, what's wrong? You never call unless it's serious,"

He leaned his head against the wall.

"I'm just calling to tell you I'm not going to be making it for dinner to night,"

"Work?"

The man pulled his arm away from his stomach. He watched as the city lights reflected off the blood that covered it. He hated to lie but he didn't want them to freak out.

"Ya. Though I wish I didn't have to, today is your birthday after all!"

The man thought about his gift, small velvet box tucked away in the corner of his dresser drawer, and sighed.

"It's okay! We can celebrate it tomorrow,"

The man resisted the urge to laugh. Tomorrow? If only he could make it. He wasn't a doctor but he had lost a lot of blood and was surprised he was even still awake. Even now a fog was setting over his mind clouding his thoughts.

"Sure, I should probably go now,"

The reply that came was laced with disappointment.

"Okay... I love you!"

His voice caught in his throat.

"I... I love you too!"

The call ended.

He reached up to wipe his blurry eyes. Was he crying? When had he started crying?

He buried his face in his arms and let the tears flow freely. The tears were soon joined by the coughs that had been holding, blood splattering the already blood-soaked ground in front of him.

This time as the man felt his eyelids grow heavy and the arms of death envelope him, he didn't fight it. And he sunk into deaths warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to come scream at me?
> 
> My Tumblr- siesieknows


End file.
